cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Oceanic Alliance
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | Sea Goers Motto: Only the Strong Brave the storm |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Blue;" | Factbook |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Team Color || Aqua |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Founded || January 24th, 2009 |- | style="background:lightblue;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Blue;" | Government |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Emperor | *Josshill |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Regents | *Josshill *DerPrinz *Stonewall_Jaxon |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Ministers | * Minister of Raging Storms(war): Open * Minister of Foreign Seas (diplomacy): Open * Minister of Good Fishing (finance): Open * Minister of Ship Management (Internal Affairs): Open |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Team Senator || * We are not currently Supporting A senator |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Blue;" | International |- |- | style="background:lightblue;" | '''Treaty Block || * Currently None |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Major Treaties || * Currently None |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Links || * OA Forums |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Current Wars: || * No Wars |} Category:AlliancesCategory:Aqua team alliances History The Oceanic Alliance (OA) was founded on the principle of Unity. The founding members Derprinz, Josshill and stonewall Jaxon where all members of large alliacnes. They felt that the large alliances where not as loyal to them as they where to there own alliance. So they decided to create an alliance base on unity. Where every member is wanted and is welcome. Charter Article I. Introduction The Oceanic Revolution is to ensure a greater unity and prosperity for it and all its members. We here by declare our Independence from a greater power. We wish to create a great and powerful alliance that is as loyal to its members as its members are loyal to it. Article II. Membership (a) Applying for Membership First, One must post an application on the Alliance forums, then wait for there application to be accepted or Denied. After an applicant’s application has been accepted, they must complete two quiz’s. Nations with Fifteen thousand Nation Strength may Opt. out of taking these quizzes. After completing the quizzes the applicant will be accepted into the alliance gaining full membership. Archeology (b) The Sea Goers Code The Sea goer is a easy going person, but a person who wants to Win and will fight and stand by the side of his leaders and people equally to Protect and help them. The Sea goers promise’s to always treat a fellow sea goer with the respect he wishes to command. Even though there is free speech bashing a person among the rocks about there Religion race or gender is not acceptable. The Oceanic alliance will not accept Asshats, We believe that people who are true Asshats should no be involved. Article III. Government (a) Emperor 3.1.1) The Emperor is appointed by the previous Emperor or he is voted in by the Regents in the case of Impeachment. 3.1.2) The Emperor has the final say and the highest authority on all matters. 3.1.3) The Emperor holds all power in the alliance, even that which is not stated in the charter. 3.1.4) If the emperor goes missing for fifteen days, the regency will appoint a temporary emperor. The temporary emperor has all normal powers as the Emperor but may not make Charter amendments. (b) Regent 3.2.1) The Regents are appointed by the Emperor, they are able to speak on behalf of the emperor but must also be in communication with him/her at all time, so there are no Communication errors. There are only to be three regents at one time. 3.2.2) When the Emperor is unavailable the regents have the authority to: Declare war on a individual nation, Negotiate reparations, and Declare war when a MDAP is activated. 3.2.3) The three regents will vote to pass Charter Amendments before they are made, they then must be verified by the Emperor. For a Major decision to be made, the three regents must have a three out of three vote in the same course of action. These Major events include, War, Peace, and Charter Amendments. For treaty signings, Two out of three regents must vote to sign the treaty. Regents may override the emperor’s veto by having a three out of three vote on the subject. © Ministers 3.3.1) There are four Ministers, each minister is in charge of his or her own ministry. The following ministries are as followed. The Ministers are voted in by the Regents with a three out of three vote. 3.3.2) Ministry of Good Fishing: The Ministry of Good fishing is in charge of the Oceanic Alliance Bank and Economy. The Economy tasks include Tech and Trades. 3.3.3) Ministry of Foreign Seas: The Ministry of Foreign seas send Diplomats to Foreign alliances and work on signing treaties with other alliances. 3.3.4) Ministry of Raging Storms: The Ministry of Raging storms must be ready to fight a war at all times. They must organize the defense of our members during a war. They must all organize an offensive. 3.3.5) Ministry of Ship Management: The Ministry of Ship Management is in charge of helping the General Membership. They are in charge of Recruitment and the Academy. Article IV. War 4.1.1) Act’s of war upon the Oceanic alliance are: Espionage, Threats, and Attacking an Ally of the Oceanic Alliance. War may also be declared by the Emperor for other reasons. Those Reasons may also be reviewed by the Regents if they are in question. 4.1.2) Espionage is a bad thing. If a Member of the Oceanic Alliance is found committing Espionage you will automatically be expelled from the alliance. Espionage is forbidden. Article V. Nuclear Policy 5.1.1) A nation of the Oceanic alliance may not attack another nation with Nuclear weapons unless it Is verified by the Emperor or the Regents. If a nation is attacked with a nuclear weapon first the Minister of Raging Storms has the Authority to activate that one nation to use Nuclear weapons. Article VI. Impeachment and Expulsion 6.1.1) Impeachment of the Emperor must result in a 75% Alliance vote and a three out of three vote by the regents. 6.1.2)Impeachment of a regent must be first brought forward by the Emperor and then voted upon by the Membership, if the membership votes 75% for him or her to be demoted then the regent will be demoted. 6.1.3) A minister may be fired by the Emperor or by a two out of three vote of the Regents. 6.1.4) Pending a member being Expelled from the Oceanic Alliance, the Regents will interview people who have evidence or witnessed the crime. If likely cause to expel this person is found then the member may be expelled if the regency finds likely cause to expel him or her.